after the storm we stood strong
by particularly good finder
Summary: "I took you by the hand and we stood tall; and remembered our own land, what we lived for. I'm scared of what's behind and what's before... That's why I hold with all I have." Finn/Kurt/Quinn


**I have no idea. I'm tired. Please review!**

**

* * *

**

_and there will come a time, you'll see  
_**with no more tears**

:-:

Finn found Kurt and Quinn sitting in the bleachers together, though school was long over and the gray sky above grumbled angrily. Both had wet faces, but the rain had yet to come.

As he approached, limbs slow and lumbering from his growing depression (caused by the constant rejection of a certain glee choir star), they two most beautiful people Finn knew looked up, and Kurt motioned at the open seat next to his.

Sitting cautiously in the presence of his once-almost-stepbrother and ex-girlfriend, Finn watched as they both turned back to their silent crying, holding hands in weak attempts of comforting one another. Feeling his own depression weighing on him, Finn placed a hand on Kurt' shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"I miss her so much," Quinn whispered, lips trembling. "I miss Beth more than anything. And Noah won't even look at me anymore."

She broke down into sobs again, doubling over in misery. Kurt ushered her head onto his lap, brushing tear-dampened strands of hair from her face.

"They've been calling my dad again. The hockey players, that is. It gets worse, every time. Say horrible things, threaten to kill me, to rape me…I just can't take it anymore."

Finn leaned his head against Kurt's, wrapping his arms around the small boy's body as he cried. He buried his nose into Kurt's hair, inhaling the sweet scent of magnolias and face cream.

"Rachel lied to me, again. Said she was going to Tina's…she was at Puck's. I love her. I do. But…I don't think I deserve this anymore."

Quinn looked up, hiccupping slightly. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, taking his hand.

Finn nodded, eyes on his feet. "It's okay. You loved him. And, honestly, I was never in love with you. Not like with Rachel."

The blonde girl sat up, smiling sadly. "I'm still sorry. You know that, right?"

Finn nodded, tightening his hold on her hand. Kurt gave them a watery smile, taking both of their free hands.

"I love you two. So much."

Quinn smiled, leaning in to his slender frame. Finn, on an impulse, kissed both of their foreheads, pulling both towards him.

The rain began to fall.

:-:**  
**

_and love will not break your heart  
_**but dismiss your fears**

:-:

Quinn draped herself across Kurt's bed, wearing one of Finn's old, oversized t-shirts as pajamas. Her reunion with her mother meant that, yes, she had a home again, but it wasn't the same; she just _had_ to escape some days. Kurt welcomed her with open arms and open bed.

Finn came down the stairs, humming; ever since their parents had started dating again, Finn and Kurt were practically permanent fixtures in each other's homes. No one thought twice when they decided to sleep over.

"Hey, beautifuls," he said quietly, grinning. Kurt's face flushed and Quinn smiled softly.

"Hey yourself, handsome," Kurt retorted, eyeing the tall boy with a wink. "Coming to bed?"

"In a moment." Finn walked to the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind him. Kurt turned to Quinn. She scooted over, making room for him next to her. Their small bodies molded together nicely, hands intertwining naturally.

Finn came out of the bathroom quietly, slipping into the bed next to Kurt almost-gracefully (it _was_ Finn after all). With a little giggling and manhandling, the tall boy maneuvered Kurt onto his other side, so he was snuggled down between his two favorite people. If Kurt's and Quinn's bodies had fit together nicely, then Kurt's and Quinn's _and Finn's _bodies fit together _perfectly_.

Quinn pressed a sweet kiss to Finn's bare chest, then leaned over to peck Kurt's lips. "Goodnight," she murmured, before letting her heavy eyelids droop down with lethargy. Finn stroked her hair as she fell into sleep, turning quietly to Kurt.

The smaller boy didn't say anything, for fear of waking Quinn; instead, he placed his lips against Finn's, kissing him gently goodnight. Tucking his body into Finn's side, Kurt drifted off, smiling in his unconscious state.

Finn eyed the two beautiful people curled at his sides, and fell asleep happily, warm and loved.**  
**

:-:

get over your hill  
**and see what you find there**

:-:

"I don't understand Finn; I thought you loved me!" Rachel shoved the tall boy's chest, her lips pouting.

"So did I, Rachel. But you chose Puck."

The petite girl threw her hands into the air. "But I don't love him like I love you!"

Finn sighed. "We're in high school, Rachel. Get over it. I did."

An odd look passed over her face. "When did you grow up, Finn?"

"When you were distracted."

Tears pricked at Rachel's eyes. "I guess I deserved that. Can I ask who it is?"

"Who is what?"

"This new love in your life; it's written all over your face." Finn looked down, wetting his lips. "Who is she?"

"Well…it's not a she. It's a 'they.'"

He looked up, ready for an explosion. It never came.

"I'm waiting to hear who they are, Finn."

He gaped slightly at the girl. "You aren't…disgusted? Weirded out?"

She laughed quietly. "No, Finn. Love is love. Who are they?"

"Kurt. And Quinn."

She laughed again. "Well, I certainly wasn't expecting _them_. I was thinking Brittany and Santana."

Finn huffed indignantly. "I'm not in it for the sex, Rachel."

She smiled, touching his arm. "I know, Finn. And I'm happy for you. I just…I need some time."

Finn sighed. "I know. Thank you. And…watch out for Puck, okay? He's complicated."

Rachel smiled again, but tears formed in her eyes. "I know. Thanks, Finn." She turned and left quickly, and a weight seemed to be lifted from Finn's chest. He headed towards the choir room, hoping to catch Quinn or Kurt.

:-:

"FAG!"

Kurt collided with the locker, head slamming painfully into the cold metal. The hallway was in stunned silence, except for the laughter of the hockey players.

"Leave him alone." Quinn stood between Kurt and the bullies, hands on hips. They just laughed harder.

"What are you going to do, Preggers? Sleep with us?" Her hands began to shake, and Kurt had to stand up and hold them before she slapped someone.

"Shut up, Azimio," Kurt hissed, stepping in front of Quinn. "You can insult me, but _her?_ She's _off-limits_. "

"Save it, fag-face," Azimio retorted, cracking his knuckles. Kurt scowled. "Just because you're all buddy-buddy with the cheerleaders don't mean I won't kick your face so far into your skull you'll be able see your own brain."

"Piss off, Azimio." Kurt and Quinn turned to see Finn striding down the hallway, hands balled into fists.

"Make me, Hudson." Finn stopped in front of his favorite people, glaring at the hockey player.

"Piss _off_. Can't you go pick on Jacob?"

"Nah, that's what we make the freshmen do. We leave dealings with fags and hags up to the seniors."

Finn suddenly felt both of his hands occupied by two small, warm ones. Kurt and Quinn were pulling him away, towards the safety of the choir room. Rachel was there, but she just smiled at the trio as they sat down. Mr. Schue was in his office, typing at his computer; the sound was comforting, in a way. Like light raindrops, almost, constantly falling outside of the room.

"I wish they would leave you alone," Finn murmured, pulling Kurt close to him. "If they knew about us-"

"It would get a whole lot worse, sweetie," Kurt breathed, closing his eyes. "You know we can't."

Finn sighed, nodding. "I know. But I wish we could just _tell_ people."

Quinn laughed darkly. "We live in Lima, honey. We can't _ever_ tell people."

The taller boy huffed. "I can't accept that. Graduation. You two. Me. We hit the road and never look back."

Kurt sighed dreamily. "Wouldn't that be nice? I always dreamed of running away to New York…"

"That's what we'll do. We'll leave these idiots behind and make our own way to a place where we'll be safe."

Quinn's eyes filled with tears. "Do you mean that?"

Finn nodded. "I do. I love you both so much."

Quinn exchanged a look with Kurt. "What if we're not meant to be together? We're high schoolers, sweetie."

Finn got on his knees in front of the other two, taking both of their hands. "It's meant to be."

"And if not, at least you'll be in New York." The trio looked over to Rachel, who must have heard the entire conversation. "But, honestly, I think it's meant to be."

:-:**  
**

_with grace in your heart  
_**and flowers in your hair**

:-:

Finn pulled into the small gas station on the side of the road, filling up the truck as Kurt and Quinn stretched their legs. They were somewhere between Ohio and New York, in one of those small towns whose name escaped everyone but whose beauty was never forgotten. A warm summer breeze blew through Quinn's gold hair, tickling Kurt's nose. He smiled giddily, picking flowers from the patch of grass next to the road.

"A flower for my flower," he said, grinning cheesily as he placed a small, yellow flower behind Quinn's ear. She kissed his cheek, leaning their foreheads together.

Finn screwed the cap back on the gas tank of the truck, smiling at his two favorite people as they walked back over to the car, hand in hand.

"Hey, beautifuls," he said, kissing Quinn's temple. "You ready to go?"

Kurt nodded, stealing the keys out of Finn's pocket. Finn grabbed the smaller boy around the waist, kissing his cheek roughly as he stole back the car keys. "Nice try."

They piled into the truck, and drove off, windows rolled down and music blasting from the speakers. The road ahead was long and rough, but they didn't fear it.

Above, the sun was shining.


End file.
